What If Sonic Found a Gun
by Grandalus
Summary: Robotnik plans a devious trap that may cause the end of the Freedom Fighters.
1. The Trap

WHAT IF SONIC FOUND A GUN

After two years since my first crash and burn attempt at a fanfiction, I have returned with this diddy.

Disclaimer 

Sonic and characters are copyright of Sega, Archy, DIC, whoever else has a share of the ownership. (though I think it should be the artists behind the game/cartoon/comic 's that should have rights to it ;D)

It was early morning in the Great Forest, the morning dew on all the wildlife and vegetation. It would have stayed peaceful, if not for a loud rumble of machinery.

Julian Ivo Robotnik felt good, he had just concocted the perfect idea in the past 24 hours in his home in Robotropolis. He was pondering over the schematics of a new gun design for his Swatbots, a new small light gun that functioned by propelled gaseous ballistics instead of the usual laser, when he stumbled and fell to the floor. After many a curse and threats at his lackey of a nephew, Snively, he managed to get up on his and his blood relatives support. He then noticed that he knocked over a syringe of fluid that he was also working on that would eventually enslave the infernal hedgehogs mind if he ever managed to inject him with it. Enraged that the delicate project almost got destroyed, he grabbed his innocent nephew by the scruff of his workshirt and told him to get the syringe. After numerous gulps or nervousness from Snively, he made a comply and got down and retrieved the syringe. Robotnik then got a heinous idea while his nephew was picking up the syringe. He would implant nanobots into that fluid with the ability to swim up and enslave the hedgehogs mind, but do to the fast metabolism rate of the creature, they would not have very long to live. But if he were to give them a simple command, one that would be executed and completed before they were washed from the vermin's body, then he would finally be able to rule Mobius once and for all!

"_Master Robotnik_"

"Huh! What is it Swatbot J03-6?" Robotnik answered feverishly as he was awoken from his musings and daydream. Swatbot J03-6 responded "_Coordinates located, north western sector of the Great Forest, latitude 32, longitude 24, altitude 15 of sector 17, area 3 has been achieved, we are setting up as to your orders when we landed,"_ "Good Swatbot J03-6, are all the radio links disabled? We don't want the freedom fighters catching wind of this." Robotnik replied. "_Affirmative Master Robotnik._" "Good, you may continue with your work." Robotnik replied as the Swatbot saluted and started to leave. "Oh and Swatbot J03-6? Your orders upon immediate arrival to Robotropolis are to erase yours and every swatbot under your controls hard rive memories." "_Affirmative Master Robotnik._" The robot saluted one last time and left the hover craft that Robotnik was in. "Oh yes" thought Robotnik, " This will go down in history as the day of the hedgehogs betrayal without a hitch or bit of evidence left behind…"

Evil laughter could be heard in the Great Forest as Overlord set up his most brilliant plan ever.


	2. The Infection

A half hour after the evil Lord of Lard left, the Great Forest inhabitants thought that they would finally get peace for the day, but as it usually goes, it was not to be so.

BOOOOM! 

A sonic boom could be heard as the hedgehog in particular came zooming by in a mid morning run through the forest. He was enjoying the peace, for usually he would be near Tails who would want to have a race with him. "I really do love the kid, but a hedgehogs gotta have his peace time now and then." Thought Sonic as a sped across the north west part of the Great Forest. He thought he saw some smoke in the area earlier upon exiting Knothole on tiptoe as to not disturb the little fox kit, sure growing up with the usual good hearing of foxes.

Sonic kept on speeding toward the area of where he thought he saw the smoke at and came across a clearing. The area was almost completely void of anything except for the grass and a small boulder. Sonic was about to take off again when something shiny from the boulder caught his eye. Upon closer inspection he discovered that it was some type of portable weird version of the lasers that the Swatbots used. "Yup, Robotnik's definatly been through here, but why would he leave one of his creations behind? This is too well placed to be forgotten, its intentional, but why would he give some of his technology to us?" Sonic mumbled to himself, "Man I wish I had Nicole with me to tell me if this thing is rigged, I know ill go back to Knothole and get her! Ill bring the gun halfway so I can find it again but so if it goes off, no one in Knothole will be hurt." He picked up the gun and was about to take off to Knothole again when he felt a prick in his neck, in annoyance he swatted away the mosquito. If he had taken more time to realize that for one it was not the right climate of the year for mosquitoes to live and two that the item in general was rater hard, he might have noticed the miniature dart that was now empty. But he did not and continued to take off for Knothole again.

Silence passed in the area for a few moments after the hedgehogs departure when a fat man appeared from the shadows of the bush and trees. He grinned evilly and made a chuckle as he lifted a silenced dart gun to his face, he then proceeded back to his awaiting hover unit to return to Robotropolis to make sure that J03-6 had his and those under his commands memories wiped.

Sally Acorn had awoken with a start, she had a bad dream, but upon trying to remember it, she hit a blank. Whatever it was, it was horrifying. She decided right then that this day wouldn't be her best day by far, little did she know, was that she was probably right.

Tails awoke from a peaceful dream of all the good times he had with the Freedom fighters, he was pretty excited for today would be his first day as a full fledged freedom fighter. Sonic had finally gotten to Sally on the topic and she finally relented saying that he would need to do the test just to be fair, but after that he would be on the team officially. Tails began to get ready for his day.

Bunny woke up earlier on in the morning, attending to her flowers, she chuckled as she saw the hedgehog sneak out for one of his rare early morning runs. "Sugar-hog, sugar-hog…" she chuckled earlier that morning, the idea alone of the hedgehog being quiet and sneaky brought a fit of giggles to her as she finished up in her garden.

Antoine was actually at Rotors that morning, he and Rotor were working on a sword design of his that he thought up in a stroke of brilliance earlier in the month, and for about every morning since, him and Rotor were secretly trying to make a actual sword after it. It was a electronically self sharpening sword with other little nifty add-ons as well, like the instant deactivation of a robot when the sword pierces the body by sending out a short wave EMP burst. Rotor and Antoine just finished up after another early morning hour of work on the sword and headed out the door to go get an early snack in the break room. The almost completed sword lay on the table. They both figured that tomorrow would be the day of its completion.

Sally, Tails, Bunny, Rotor, and Antoine all meet in the middle square at the same time, they all greeted each other but were stopped short by a noise in the forest path. They all looked in the direction and about 10 yards off was Sonic half hunched over in some sort of drunken state. They all gasped except for Tails, he did the mistake of calling out, "Sonic!". The Hedgehog in particular lifted his head to show glowing red eyes, he stepped forward and grinned evilly as he lifted the gun from his side.

10 Minuets earlier 

Sonic felt a prickling thru ought his head as if his blood were tickling him, he then felt nausea and was forced to stop near a tree. Soon after falling over next to the trunk, he lost consciousness. The next time he would awake would be in the ruins of Knothole.

11 Minuets later 


	3. The Killing

"Sonic?" Sally gasped the question out as he started to run towards them. "Sally girl get outta the way!" yelled Bunny as she threw Sally and Tails to the side. She then raised his metallic arm and delfected a punch from the deranged hedgehog. "Suga hog calm down what is all the matter!" She yelled as she grabbed one of his arms. Sonic spun around with his free arm that held the gun and aimed at the rabbots metallic arm when he pulled the trigger of the first bullet of catastrophy. The bullet ripped from the gun with a loud bang and tore a gaping hole through the arm, rendering it useless instantly.

Robotnik was very pleased indeed. He had used the first ever shot to render one of the strongest freedom fighters useless, but he wouldn't kill her, her and Sally were unique, so he planned on taking them hostages, it could prove good leeway for him when the hedgehog comes to and realizes what he ahs done.

Tails was in shock, his hero, mentor, and psuedo older brother was attacking everyone! Tails thought back to the time when the fake Sally robot came to Knothole and only he realized the truth untill the end when the fake was uncovered. "Could that be a robot from Robotnik, but wait! Robotnik doesn't know the location of Knothole! That must be Sonic!" Tails thought with tears in his eyes. Tails wouldn't remember much when he awoke next, the event of Sonic throwing Bunny to the side and rush to him will be completely forgotten due to the hit to the head from the gun. Tails would be one of only a hand full of survivors that day.

Antoine saw Sonic hit Tails and thought of only one thing to do. "TRAITOR!" He screamed as he rushed the back of the blue hedgehog. But it do much good, at the last second, Sonic whipped around delivering a hard whack to the head of the coyote with the gun. Antoine crumpled on sight.

At this, Bunny screamed and rushed the hedgehog as fast as she could with the weight of her dead arm dragging he down. Sonic turned and flipped a switch on the gun then shot her in the neck at point blank. Bunny's eyes widened as she fell slowly to the ground, a small wound in her neck from the sleep tranquilizer, though it look like he killed her to anyone else watching.

Rotor was simply in awe, at the fact that Sonic would do such a thing. He barely put up a fight as he tried to block the hedgehogs punches. Then at the shock to him, he heard a loud bang and intense pain to his stomach, the hedgehog had sometime after shooting Bunny changed the gun back to its bullet mode. Blood flew from his back as the bullet done its mortally wounding job. Rotor fell to his knees and then slumped over onto the gound in his own blood.

Sally couldn't believe it, here body would comply with here mental screams to help her friends, she was in complete shock. She barely had time to finally stand as the hedgehog slowly rounded on her and took aim. "Why Sonic?" Sally whispered sorrowfully.

Sonic winced and then fired.

Robotnik pondered over the hedgehogs wince while half heartidly slaughtering the rest of the village. "How could the hedgehog do that, the nanotics are in their prime working condition.. his love for the squirrell must be strong, it will be even more fun to see his face then as I take her for my wife.." Robotnik chuckled to himself darkly in his control center. It had only begun.


	4. The Lust

When Rotor came to, he saw a burning village that was once the magnificent Knothole, last true stronghold against Robotnik, destroyed by its greatest warrior. He saw that warrior in question heading back in his direction, the hedgehog was no longer his hero blue color, it was painted a new tinge from all the blood on him. He watched silently, trying to regain his fleeting strength, as he shot the robotic arm off of Bunny completely at the arm joint. He watched in horror and sadness as the changed hedgehog lifted up the Bunny and flung her over his shoulder, then going for Sally. He watched, as the hedgehog named Sonic took off towards Robotropolis, their last hope.

Rotor didn't know how long he was out, but he was alerted awake again by the sonic boom that happened, Sonic was back, he took a glimpse as the hedgehog walked to where he was and simply dropped to the ground. Rotor widned his eves and tried to get up to see what had happened. He groaned in pain as he finally managed to get up halfway, blood streaming from his wounds as he slowly moved towards the fallen hedgehog. He took a look at Sonic and noticed that he was out cold. Just then Rotor had an idea, what if it wasn't Sonics fault? "Maybe, maybe Robotnik got Sonic under his control! That means I have to help Sally and Bunny!…"He thought feverishly, "The sword! I can finish the sword!" Rotor walked as fast as he could to his ruined hut. He entered and set up at his standing table with the sword for the next 10 minuets finishing it. He took a moment to marvel it. But the pain in his stomach reminded him of his task. He headed back to the area of the fallen hedgehog. He was passing by Antoine's body when he lost all energy and fell to his knees. He then took a gamble, he wouldn't make it anywhere in time, he would have to rely on the possibly dead coyote next to him to save them all. "Antoine, you are our last hope." he whispered as he touched the coyote's shoulder, feeling a slight rise of his chest as the unconscious fox took in air. He then jammed the sword into the ground next to the coyote. "May good prevail with the light" Was the walruse's last words as he slumped to the ground being the final one to die that day.

Antoine came to after a foggy recollection of a crazed hedgehog, it was a unpleasant nightmare. But as the coyote realized that he wasn't in his bed or even in a hut, he snapped fully away and screamed. But his screams did no good for they fell upon deaf ears.

Antoine in a crazed daze stumbled to his feet took a glance at the dead walrus and the sword stuck in the ground and dimly took in the fact that it was his designed sword. "Rotor must have finished it for me…"He whispered in wide eyes. He then got a hard look of resolve and pulled out the sword and stood as straight as he could in a salute. " I understand what you want me to do Rotor, and I will never forget the bravery you've shown today. In your honor and all of the rest who died today, I swear I will avenge you against that hedgehog!…" His yell falling short as he noticed that hedgehog in general. He then let loose a bellow of fury and ran to the blue wonder. He was about to stab Sonic when he realized that he was unconscious. "This does not make sense, lest Sonic was actually under Robotnik's control, no, it couldn't be….it…oh no Sally and Bunny! I must save them!" The coyote said all this while he glanced around the area void of the rabbot and squirrell. He then ran as fast as he could with his injured body and sword off in the direction of Robotropolis.

Meanwhile in Robotropolis… 

"Ah Robotnik yes!" Moaned the squirrell as she rode upon the fat mans dick, "Cum, fuck im cumming!" The squirrell then clamped down upon the overlord as he too grunted and released his own hot blast of…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Wraa!" Robotnik yelled as he was rudely pulled from his erotic dream. His 1,204th alarm clock had alerted him of the preset time he wanted to wake at. The cleaner robot immediately came in with the 1,205th alarm clock to replace the broken mess. "Hmm.. It needs more reinforcement.." Robotnik mused in his sweaty state. He was rather jargled and pissed that he was pulled from one of the more erotic dreams he had with himself and the princess. If there was two things Robotnik thought were sexy and erotic about Sally, they would have to be her herself and herself cursing. The second thing was especially erotic because the doctor knew for a fact that the squirrel never cursed, he doubted she even knew how to curse. But all that was useless now, he had to get ready to meet the real thing in the prision block in 5 minuets and his soaked sheets from his body fluids were not helping the manner at all.

Sally had awoken a while ago alone in her cell, she didn't know how she was alive or if anyone else was there. "Most likely all killed by Sonic…" She mumbled to herself in tears. Her lone grieving was soon interrupted by a new prescence, Robotnik. Sally growled at him and upon smelling got a disgusted look on her face as she smelt sex covering all over him. Robotnik just grinned away, knowing full well that she probably smelt his earlier activities on him.

"What the fuck do you want Robotnik" Sally spat. Little did she know, was that she had just made Robotnik's day all the better. "Oh Princess.." Robotnik purred in the best fashon that a fat man in his forties that had lived around pollution for the better half of his life could, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that…"

Sally's eyes grew huge as the man entered the cell and closed the door behind him.

This was definatly not one of her best days.


	5. The Alliance

Antoine was finally seeing things clearly for the first time in a long time. He was going to hunt Robotnik down and kill him. He had worked out how Robotnik could be behind this completely. He had pushed aside his grudges with Sonic and had looked it all over without putting the hedgehog in the negative spotlight. "Robotnik, you shall fall today or I will die trying." Grunted Antoine as he continued on in his relentless march towards the city of darkness.

Sonic came to finally as the sun was almost set. He grumbled as he got up, "Man that was some nightmare, glad I'm safe and sound in good old….Knothole……." Sonics words coming to a strangled horrified halt. All around him was destruction, it looked more like a test site in the Great Unknown rather then his past home of 9 years. Sonic then got a flash of memory from someone else's eyes, but he knew that they were his…

Violence, blood, gore, evil. All came through these jaded eyes. When Sonic came to again, he let out an ear shattering scream that would haunt the soul of Mobius for eons to come. He was a murderer. A sadistic killer. But he had also heard Robotnik. He would hunt the fat ass down for the final battle, then he would deal with himself. Sonic started on the trail after the hour old trace of a Mobian with almost the same goal.

And speaking of that Mobian, the coyote was inside of the city on route to the main center where the overlord was most likely at in this very second. The overlord was not there, he was currently leaving towards the other cell blocks to a hybrid rabbot. His hour long teaching period where he broke the princess in had worn him out, but he was satisfied. With the squirrel as his wife, and the rabbot as his concubine, he would be a happy man for the rest of his days ruling on the planet.

Sally felt like a mess, she had just been raped by a 400 pound man. It was not pleasant and would haunt her memories for the rest of her miserably life from the looks of things. The doctor made it very clear what her purpose was to him. "He'll probably fuck me to death…"The princess thought with malice, "Well I hope he does, then he'll probably go crazy with out his sex toy alive and faceable…" This was the princesses thoughts as she sat alone in the cell, all cloths torn away, with a new darker look on life. There never was a crossbreed between human and Mobian before, but at the rate the doctor was going, he might just be trying to test the possibilities…

Antoine was surrounded, he had been picked up on swatbot radar. He would probably not even still be here if Robotnik in his arrogant sense had not sent the order to not disturb him regardless of the matter. So Antoine took advantage of the halted Swatbots confusion and ran with a battle cry around the circle that closed them in. His surprising accuracy of one who didn't fight a lot and the swords abilities finished the job rather quickly. Just then Sonic came running in. The coyote turned to face the hedgehog and a word of silence was passed between them, that was all that was needed to be said. Both then nodded slowly and continued to run into the depths of Robotropolis.

Bunny was shocked and scared. The evil overlord Robotnik had come in her cell and tore off her cloths without a word, he then proceeded to fuck her. Bunny bit back a cry as he rammed into her, she wouldn't show any weaknesses to Robotnik. For the first time she cursed her attractive over endowment. The huge breasts only seemed to make the mad doctor even more aroused. She couldn't help but silently cry as her body betrayed her to the natural lusts of the Mobian body. She began to arch to the humans movements. Her body meet each of Robotnik's thrusts with equal vigor. Soon she felt Robotnik explode inside of her, pumping his human seed deep into her. She then felt her orgasm. A tad satisfied that she at least outlasted the doctor but mortified and angered at the same time that he had violated her. "Roboticization would probably be more preferable the this…" She thought bitterly as she wept as Robotnik left the cell.

Robotnik was extremely satisfied, but more then a tad tired. So he called up his nephew and decided to give him a treat for all his hard work. "Snively?" Robotnik spoke into his com unit by his door. "Yes sir?" Came a tired voice from the other line. Robotnik grinned, wondering what his lackeys face would look like when he receives this news. "Snively, you have been a good worker for me for a long time," He heard a gasp on the other end, he broke out in a grin knowing that his nephew was probably thinking that he was going to roboticize him. "As I was saying, you have been working hard for a long time and I have decided to give you a present for all the hard work you have done for me. Go to cell block 36-A, the Freedom Fighter rabbot is there, she will not retaliate as she is very tired and broken. You are ordered to fuck her as you please. And Snively, I will be watching just in case you fail to comply fully to my order." Robotnik felt smug at the silence that meet his ears from the other end of the line, most likely the man had fallen over in shock sometime through the conversation. With a chuckle, Robotnik turned off the unit and went to his bed. After getting in, he decided to have some fun and turned on the monitor to show the block with the rabbot. "Lets see If he actually does it after all…" Robotnik whispered to himself as he got comfortable.

Snively was in a daze, his uncle had laid an A-Bomb on him literally in his opinion. Not only did he practically compliment him on his hard work and give him a present, but he also cursed and suggested, no ordered that he go fuck probably the most endowed Mobian this side of the Great Forest. Snively's dream had almost completely come true. All Robotnik needed to do was die. At one point earlier in his life, he had actually adored his uncle, hoping to be like him one day and rule with a mighty fist. But Robotnik's plans had laid ruin to that, and the short man felt no love for his uncle any longer. He had felt good inside that he was complemented by the man at long last., and now that he was actually going to get laid also, and by a hot Mobian too, he was almost set. Soon Snively started to grin at the prospect of things looking up and started to get excited which led him to the task at hand. He could feel himself against his pants tightening. He was randy and horny just then. He started to run to the block and finally came to it. He saw the rabbot look up at him and spit in his direction. He now knew why she wouldn't put up much a fight at this time, her robotic arm for missing and she looked weary and beaten up. "No doubt fatty went for the goods, no matter, I don't mind sloppy seconds." Thought Snively as he got his shirt and pants off. He wasted no time in jumping the rabbot, his face only reaching to her cleavage as he delved into her. He then used his weight so that he could roll then so that she wound up on top and him on bottom. Finally in his favorite position, he began to thrust again. He was surprised as the rabbot actually started to moan and fell upon him, covering him in her huge mounds. He could feel as she with her only hand grab his hip which cause him to emit a tiny squeak of surprise as she forcefully pulled him to meet her thrusts. He could feel his point coming, and he held out as long as he could. He then came with a lout moan as the rabbot kept up. He came two more times before he could feel the rabbots orgasm, but she kept on going. He came again and then started to feel worried. Then after three more times, he was feeling very tired and extremely worried. "This rabbot has a lot of stamina, wait she's going to kill me if this keeps up. He was about to scream out a plea of help but Bunny pushed her breasts to his face, muffling him. This was her plan to escape and if she had to suffocate the little man in the process, then so be it. The movement of the screaming man below here diminished and as she felt that he was finally dead, she felt a hard bite on her right breast. "Yeeow!" She screamed as she flew a tad off of him, but not completely. "Listen you demented wench," Snively gasped out, "I know what you want but that wont be achievable with Robotnik watching, now I have a maintenance security device that not even Robotnik knows about, its set to this cameras frequency right now. It will emit a beep when it detects no more outer band signals connected to it. So basically you have to keep fucking my until Robotnik gets bored and turns off the monitor, which should be soon seeing as he is in his bedroom and with what he had probably hat to do to put up with you." Snively said this last bit with quick feverishness in fear that the deranged sex rabbot above him would not listen and continue on his sex killing. Luckilly for him Bunny understood and went along. "Good." Grinned a still panting Snively as he grabbed her hips and thrusted.

Bunny felt the small man begin again and thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea to enjoy this a bit before the escape. So she leaned forward but not so much as to suffocate him again. She began to moan loudly and let herself really enjoy sex for the first moment. If Antoine had still been alive, she would have probably got engaged with him hopefully and have a family. "But since it looks like from Robotnik's attitude that everyone is dead in Knothole, Ill try to get the best of this as I can, it may be my last." With that she continued untill she heard a small beep from somewhere in the cell. But she continued on a bit longer untill she came again and untill her partner came. She then looked down at him panting and parted from him. While both were crouched on the floor, she grinned in the mans direction, "Hey you aren't to bad for a lackey Snively." Snively looked up at her in suprize and took a grin of his own. "And you were mighty excellent yourself Bunny." At this Bunny let loose a laugh and said. "As always." She didn't know what change had come over her, but in these sudden new times, it was better then nothing or worse.


	6. The Escape

Robotnik got bored after his lackey started going macho on the Rabbot and turned off the monitor after a few minuets, the pause they had had him very interested seeing that from his angle, he could only catch the rabbots back during their supposed break. None the less his lackey was most likely showing up to him and for that, he would receive a beating later in the night. "Why do I have such a blathering idiot for a nephew." Sighed Robotnik as he fell asleep.

Far from the city of darkness out in the forbidden unknown zone, was a wolf tribe on the move. They were the aborigines of the planet, traveling to and fro, and at that time, they were currently heading towards the Great Forest. "In a few hours we will be in sight of it, the important news that the princess must know about must arrive fast, or I fear that we will be too late." Thought Lupe, the leader of the tribe. Two days prior they had received a strange long distance microwave signal on their personal scanner provided by the freedom fighters on the previous time that they had visited. It was strange enough that it was directed way out to themselves who were located far in the zone; but what made it stranger was the fact that when they decoded it, it read that it was from Robotropolis! Lupe knew that Robotnik wouldn't let any of his own information just leak out, and especially one of this magnitude. It was simple, yet so horrendous that it would level the Freedom Fighting force to the ground. Usually they stayed out of peoples business like the Angel island guardian, but also like the guardian, they knew when they had a common enemy that was big enough to threaten them all; and so they made fast haste upon finally receiving and decoding al of the message. It was too drastic to stay back incase of a trap. The randomness was too coincidental. If Robotnik knew where they were to send that, then they were probably dead regardless. So throwing caution in the wind, the wolf tribe broke camp and set out in record time. "Two and a half minuets isn't bad for 20 wolves to hear the news and pack up" She thought with pride for her group. But where se was going, pride wouldn't hold out for long.

In parallel to this situation, the guardian of the floating island, Knuckles the echidna, had received a powerful and dark omen from the emeralds while meditating in the great emerald chamber. He knew not of how devastating, except that he had the powerful feeling that it had to do with Sally and her crew. Jaw set, Knuckles left the chamber to find the Chaotix after steering the island in the direction of the Great Forest. "Despite the fact that the island travels at amazing speeds befitting it," thought Knuckles with a grimace, "it wont help much that we are located possibly on the farthest point away possible from the forest on the other side of Mobius, of all the bleedin…" Knuckles shook his head and started at a run. They may need to trek on foot.

On another side of the island in general, sat three Mobians. They were Charmy the bee, Mighty the armadillo, and Vector the crocodile. They were sitting around the table drinking fruit drinks and taking life easy. The fourth in their group, Espio the chameleon, had left 5 days prior on a expedition of sorts. The Mobian hadn't said much, except that he would be away for a while and would find the island when he was ready to return. Apart from unnerved from their friends unusual need for distanced exploring, they had no qualms and set him off with a going away party. That party was in its last kegs at that very moment. It came to a full halt when Knuckles rammed the door open and told them to get their lazy asses off of the couch. "No complaining, we have a serious problem, something bad is going to go down near the Freedom Fighters and we need to try and either stop it or provide help. And before you go asking, I had the feeling in the chamber and I was given the incentive to go provide help, so if you want to prove your titles, you will help me prepare for the worst, for it may very damn well get to that." Knuckles probably spoken in that half a minuet the fastest, most clean spaced, and cuss filled sentences in his entire life. The Chaotix were needless to say, speechless. At this, Knuckles lost his short moment of surprise at him self and with a growl, pulled the shaken crew to their feet. "Ill be in the base, be there in 2 minuets or their will be hell to all of you." With a final quick glare, Knuckles ran out of the hut in a blur of speed and risen dust clouds. "Wel..well we better get going…" Mighty said shaken. Charmy and Vector nodded their heads and they all shivered for a moment. Knuckles never ever swore, or chewed them out so fast and sudden. It had to be horribly serious. So with that as motivation in mind, and that they didn't want to feel the promised 'hell' for them if they did not arrive in time, they all ran out of the hut in a beeline to their hidden base as fast as they ever ran before.

"All that had been two days ago," thought Knuckles; he could remember his impatient pacing while the Chaotix made haste and arrived in record time. He didn't mean to chew them out as such, but the feeling he had, he couldn't explain it, if it weren't for the strong urgency that he had to prevent it or help out at least, Knuckles had no doubt that from those brief moments that he saw hell would have left him in a corner in fetal position crying and shivering. He was surprised that he hadn't done that by now; "I suppose its because I haven't yet done anything to help that's driving that feeling away." He thought empathetically. "And were still a few hours away, yet, we are ready for battle and if all goes to hell, we will be right there to heat up the flames even further." He thought darkly. This wouldn't be good, he knew it, he feared that it would probably be his last day alive. So thinking darkly was the only thing at that point keeping him sane. The chaotix were oblivious to their leaders torment. But soon enough in a few hours they wouldn't have much trouble being able to relate to it.

The Northern Mountains was where he visited first to have a good snowboard down Devils Hill. It brought back memories. Then he went to the vast jungle regions to explore and to do espionage. He was quick on his feet, almost as quick as Sonic or Knuckles, and he trained every day, as well as his natural ability to turn nearly invisible. Unfortunately the minute scales on his body that provided the gleam to refract the light around his body distorted it. He was close to invisible though, and getting even better at it with training. "Must be some sort of neural chemical released that enhances the light refracting ability of my scales." Thought Espio. He was currently heading out of the forest at a fast pace towards Robotropolis. As his name suggested, he loved his espionage now and then, and what better place to play the covert spy then in the evil mega-city itself? "Besides" Thought Espio with a grin, "No one will see me, and I may find something useful that can be used against Robotnik." What Espio didn't know was that he would find something very useful indeed that would be needed soon enough in the following day from then.

Nack didn't feel ready to die yet, the fat doctor had duped him on a deal of theirs saying that he had a much more efficient way of eradicating the thorn in his side in the shape of a hedgehog. And now Nack was sitting in the Roboticization lineup because the doctor felt he wasn't needed anymore. "The fat lard has finally lost of his marbles…" Muttered the nervous Mobian. He was the second to go when he remembered about the prototype rifle that was given to him by a different mad scientist. When he was Fang he would use it now and then. But Fang the Sniper was long gone, only Nack the weasel was left. His name's meaning would sure come in handy right about now, as Nack always had a nack for escaping the tightest traps. But it didn't work this time.

The usual screams could be heard as another Mobian was sent through the machine of evil.


	7. Espio

Hello, my name is Espio, I am a chameleon and am currently in Robotropolis, the evil fuck-center of Mobius. Up to recently I was a carefree person, well I kept to myself mostly, but I was still happy with my boarding life. I was a snowboarder, first class. My body is genetically built for the needed reflexes in this harsh job. It was enjoyable, I did something that I enjoyed and gave me a rush and I got money for it, which beat my previous job as a professional thief. The one thing that was better was that I earned the money, and didn't steal it. Though the heart of a thief still lies within me, I only steal from Robotropolis now; like I'm doing currently. I'm searching for anything useful against Robotnik and might just have stumbled across something important in one of the look out towers. And….yes I don't believe it! One other thing that no one knows about besides the thieving past, I have told no-one about that and the one person who did know is long dead, is my love and ability for firearms. And I sure did find a firearm! Its some sort of high range rifle, a snipers gun. Its of no make I have ever seen nor heard of before.

One thing you must know is the only person who ever knew about my arms and stealing life was a man by the name of Manic. He had a sister named Sonia who died a while back in some sort of conspiracy, the old geezer claimed to be a long distanced relative of the Royal hedgehog family, who at the time I was told this, had their firstborn. I would later meet their firstborn and become good friend with him and his freedom fighter group. But none the less the coup de etát started and the Acorn empire was usurped by Julian Ivo Robotnik, who was previously the war general at the time. He and his secret army of robots took the city and changed Mobotropolis into Robotropolis within a week. In a month, the skies around the rotted city were unrecognizable. Only a handful including the hedgehog boy and royal princess were safely ushered into the Great Forest to a little known outpost by the name of Knothole, only a few minute amounts of people knew of the place; the king and queen, the hedgehogs themselves, their other more trusted war general DeCoolett, and a other assorted amount who lived at the outpost itself. They had managed to change it into a village and lived in it under the guidance of a few teachers and other adults who escaped. Over time they had gained more members and so on. Including a two tailed fox boy who Knuckles believes is the one that the master emerald and the Walkers speak of. And some relation or something of a Merlin character. Well by now I have the whole gun set up and have tested it. It is a beauty and since its in Robotropolis left so unguarded, I'm sure no-one will miss it.

So where was I? Ah, Manic the hedgehog, he was a green guy, green quills, green attitude, the works. You tick him off, he'd chew you out. I was his prime pupil who he later apprenticed. I apparently showed the most promise out of us rag-tag group of kids and that didn't earn me much credit to my peers. I was subjected to abuse from them most of the time, it forced me to teach myself to go invisible then wait for it to naturally come to me when I was ready, maybe for that I have honed my skill beyond a normal chameleon's, who knows. Anyways I managed to hid and that even got more of an eye on my from Manic, our teacher. So he took me under his wing and taught me personally. The others had left in jealously, some getting killed by the other gangs and some joining forces; Manic didn't care, he had the gold of the crop, me. He taught me and trained me all he knew about thieving until at a point on a mission with him, I surpassed him. With that achieved, he decided that I would also do excellent in firearms. So he taught me at the pistol and his thirty ought six, all stolen from Over Landers bases. I became a professional at them, so he continued to teach me in one last field before he died, demolitions. He taught me how to make, plant, arm, diffuse, and de-plant bombs. He had done this with every section. I learned from him how to take apart both the pistol and thirty ought and put back together within 20 seconds, seperatly. Accuracy to him was more important then speed. But I have speed, and I have speed up my abilities to within 10 seconds when I get the chance to use one of the weapons, his last and only physical gifts to me.

The man died on a rainy day, one of the gangs caught him on a food run through town, he game a damn good chase for a man pushing his seventies, but they caught up to him and gunned him down. I wasn't quick enough to save him, but I was quick enough to shoot down every rat bastard there who did him in. The ticked off the gangs so much that war started within days and I decided to leave. But before that when I held Manic's head in my lap, his face bloody and full of gray wiskers from his old street life age, he looked up to me and said: "Take the guns boy, you have earned them. Get out of here also, this is no good life to get caught up in and…and take care Espio." And like that, the man who was my family, the parent that I never had. Had died. In respectable fashan as Manic taught me and as he would want, I searched him for any items he might have been carrying remembering him telling me one time in the warehouse we lived in that: "If you leave a body lay, then you might as well give all your goods to them, cause they, the enemy, will search most certainly and they will be all the richer over you." I found a necklace chain that I still wear today in his memory. And a few miniscule items. I searched all the other bodies and found only a few items. I then brought all their guns together and but them in one of the shopping bags that could fit them. The whole way, the man never set down the bags and forgot them, kept them to him even to the very end. He knew how to finish a mission, I hope if I am to go like that, that I get the balls that he had to see mine through also.

Two days later I rounded up all I needed and could carry and set charges to the place. I then set up laser triggers. The only Mobians coming through these doors were rival gang members, and they would have a helluva sight when the place goes sky high around their asses. Sure as shit, when I was not even 4 miles out, a large explosion was created, I didn't look back, didn't need to. The place I called home for the past sixteen years and final resting place for Manic the hedgehog went up in flaming glory, the night sky that was previously orange filled orange again from the flames. I paused then, looked up in the blazing sky, and did a salute. That point on I was a new man. And I was.

Six months after that I arrived at the mountains far north. I had with the little money I had rented an apartment and set up camp. I stole during the day and night to provide pay and became very famous as the Martinville Knifer. How the villagers of the mountain village names Martinville ever came to the conclusion that I cam outright in the night and stole their money, Ill never know, but the ones who I did silently steal from made it into a bug publicity for the town saying that they were held at knife point in the cold night while walking home. As much as this raised me ego at the title handed to me, it increased my annoyance even more so. For because of the blessed few who told the tale the way they did, everyone began to the fear the night and ceased to travel after dark. Seeing that it was pointless to travel out anymore at night except for to have a moon walk, I stayed in and got many a good nights rest. All of this had a enormous effect on my financial state and the landlady saw so too. She then confronted me and told me that I needed to shape up, or she would have to evict me. She then quickly told me about the snowboard resort at the top of the mountain only a half a mile up. She said apart from it being about an hours journey, I could possibly find employment there as they were looking for new men in the tournaments of theirs. I traveled up to the resort within 15 minuets on the winding road built in the mountain and ran up to the first desk I saw in the building and took a seat regaining my breath. It wasn't a easy feat, even for myself at the time. I then asked the person behind the desk about the snowboarding and she told me that they were indeed looking for contestants. I was eager to do something so I gave it a shot. Turned out that I was a natural snowboarder. The man who issued my the trainer board was skeptical at first from the background information I gave him, but was soon jumping with joy and amazement as he saw me glide perfectly down the trail. When I reached the bottom I my self was amazed and excited. I rode the ferry cart back to the top and as I got off, the man ran up to me and told me that he would be my new trainer and with little time, I would be a star.

A year or so after that I was indeed very famous, I still lived in the apartment in Martinville and everyday ran up the road to the resort for my early morning run, cutting my time from 15 minuets to 7. The 'Martinville Knifer' legend soon came to pass and the people came out at night again. With my money I earned, I payed back everyone I stole from in full, and then some. This had no doubt helped the villagers fears and the city became a booming town with many lights and attractions for their hometown champion. I am still amused to this day when I think back unto them how I wasn't native there, but accepted it. For that place had become my home, regardless if they saw a way from my fame to bring people in. It brought more life there and more people to the resort and the championships. Among these people came Mighty the armadillo. Him and me became good friends and when he set up permanent residence in the same apartment as mine, the room across from mine, me and him soon became the top two snowboarders there and always won the championships. We became Martinville's two champions which brought in even more attractions and people and we always tied or got 1st or second every other time from each other, It didn't mind us any though. Mighty became sorta like the brother or cousin I never had and me vice versa to him, as he told me one night. Tuesday nights we would have parties with the women and consume alcoholic beverages. For the age limit receded down to sixteen, Mighty's current age at the time, after Robotnik took hold of the empire on the other side of the planet. But that was pretty much all that had changed, for Robotnik didn't have the time nor resources to come out here and smother us out.

As I was saying Mighty and me had good old time's and we merely partied, we had no sex of any sort and we came in clean on the days of the championships. And while racing down the hill in one of our mock races one sunny day, we came across that hedgehog that Manic had told me about all those years ago. And from that point on we got aquinted and went to Knuckles island and became the chaotix. It was hard leaving but we told the villagers and resort people that we needed to and would visit again, which we did. I had a trouble of time smuggling in my extra 'luggage', but I did so before when I first rented the apartment, and I did so again when I took up to this day, residence on the floating island.

And here I am at me temporary home away from home. My little hideout in Robotropolis. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow though, something is going to go down.

And as Espio the chameleon was right, as he fell into slumber, with that thought about the coming day.


End file.
